Just Breathe
by ilovegiraffes
Summary: Sometimes, loving someone means giving up your last breath.
1. Prologue

"_You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel."_

-Prologue-

She could no longer cry. She had drained herself of tears. Even though she longed to shed the tears that she has come so accustomed to, Chou new there was no use in crying anyway. It doesn't make the things you hate or fear go away, it draws them in. It doesn't make the ones you love come back. She had learned that the hard way, not too long ago. Crying only makes everything worse. So, she stopped. She stopped shedding tears. And she stopped caring. Life seemed to appear better that way. Every day, Chou fights to keep her sanity, to not lose control. She can't afford to lose it all now; not after everything she has already been through.

Love has many ways it can be expressed. The love Chou knew was not spoken with words, but by the way her heart skipped a beat every time he looked into her eyes, the way her skin felt like fire every time he touched her, and the way he protected her, holding her close in an embrace so tender that not even the softest of silk could compare. That was then. This is now.

Her feet stride in a slow motion on the concrete done the side walk of the Tokyo city. Brushing past people as they walk by, Chou does not smile. Chou does not think. Chou just walks, not really going to any place specific. She just walks.

She distances herself from all her friends, making them more worried for her.

At times when Chou seems her worst, she cuts. Thinking about _him_, she figures that if she were to die, she would be with him for all eternity. That sounded perfect, until she said it aloud. Her friend Ichigo was startled by Chou's words, and called 911. Ever since, Chou has been on suicide watch, and seen hundreds of psychiatrists. Nothing seemed to change her appearance, or attitude. Nothing will ever change.

At times, Chou would think back to her favorite things he had said to her….

"_Look at me. Look directly at me and tell me you don't love me."_

"_I thought by now you would have realized that I'm not going to leave you…"_

"_You're going to be the death of me."_

Sometimes, when no one is looking, she would smile. The smile was real. Not those fake ones that she would pull whenever she would comfort her worried friends. But now that she has distanced herself from her friends, she is completely alone. She doesn't really smile anymore.

The image of his face fills her mind, and nothing else. Chou sometimes wishes she could turn back time, and change how everything had happened. But then, what would life be without a little drama, right?

Sometimes Chou wonders if this fight is worthwhile. And when she is on the brink of losing it, she thinks of him. She reminds herself of how much he loved her and maybe…just maybe…she'll be alright.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."_

-Chapter 1-

Today was beautiful. The sun was shining bright through the very little clouds that roamed the sky. Birds sang their song, the wind blew gently through the atmosphere, and people were cheerful and smiling constantly. Chou was on her usually morning stroll through the park as she drank iced tea like always. Her eyes twinkled every time the sun light hit them, bringing out the deep blue coloring. Her black-blue hair blew away from her face as she continued her stroll. Everything was perfect. Her friends were perfect, school was perfect, and her sister, who she lives with, is perfect. Her sister is really the only thing that keeps Chou in line these days; ever since her last boyfriend left her a few months ago for someone else. She has kept her in line ever since her parents died 4 year ago, when she was 12. Up until then, they were the perfect family. Father had a great job that paid the bills, and mother was always taking care of Chou. This family was everything that you could imagine a perfect family would be like. Then, one day, father started to act strange. His temper grew shorter by the days, and he became more violent with her and her mother. Eventually, something happened.

While Chou was at school, she was called into the office…

"_Chou your mother and father….are…dead." _

Chou stood there with a blank stare on her face. Just as the secretary opened her mouth to speak, Chou's sister came crashing into the office right as Chou broke down. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her sister's embrace. Her sister began crying too, along with almost everyone in the school office.

Because of how brutal the _murder_ was, they had decided to keep the real reason of how her parents died a secret. They couldn't tell her the truth. It would be the end of her.

Now, 4 years later, everything is almost perfect again. Chou had accepted her parents' death and grew stronger. Her and her sister became closer than ever, and Chou has made a whole bunch of new friends.

She was finally becoming her old self again. That was until her 'prince charming' broke her heart and left her for another girl. Ever since, Chou has sworn never to fall in love again. She hated getting her heart broken, and who doesn't? So, she took a vow. If she never fell in love again, she would never have to go through such pain again.

Her feet strode in steady beat on the pavement as she smiled and took another drink of her iced tea.

* * *

He floated silently in air as he looked down at the park of Tokyo below. His long blue haired fell around his face, shaping it. Suddenly, he spotted her.

'A Sailor Scout…' he thought as he saw black, long hair, just as he remembered Sailor Mars looked.

He zoomed down to the ground just a few feet behind the girl who he thought to be sailor mars.

* * *

Chou's smile faded as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, but she kept walking. A few steps later, the sound came again. This time, she stopped walking. Chou tried to look behind from the corner of her eye, too afraid to turn around. Even without moving, she heard the footsteps as if they were right behind her. Slowly, she turned around and faced a man a little bit taller than her, with long blue hair and a strange outfit.

Chou laughed nervously as she clutched her cold iced tea tightly both her hands.

"C-Can I help you?" She asked the man who only smirked.

"Are you lost or s-something?" Chou asked him again. This time, she chuckled and spoke.

"Playing dumb, are we?" The man asked sarcastically. Chou took a small step backwards and furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's me," the man said yet again through an evil smirk. Chou swallowed hard, taking another step backwards.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know you," she said as sternly as she could. Instead, her voice cracked.

The man laughed and took a step closer to Chou, smiling.

"Don't tell me you don't remember who I am."

"No, I don't know you. I'm sorry," Chou said, raising her voice as she turned her back to him and began to walk off. He grew mad now. This Sailor Mars girl was being stubborn.

Growling, he reached out, grabbed Chou's arms tightly and turned her roughly around to face him, knocking the cup of iced tea on the ground, splattering everywhere.

Chou was scared. She has no clue who this man is. His hands were clenched tightly around her shoulders, most likely bruising her. He stared into her eyes intently. She stared back, terrified.

Chou shook her head and pulled herself out of his grip, breathing heavily.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?"Chou yelled at him defensively. Yet again, the man smirked.

"I came back to see you…_Sailor Mars_."

Chou cocked an eyebrow at the man confusedly.

'Sailor Mars?' she thought.

"S-Sailor who?" Chou questioned the man.

"I'm surprised you don't remember who I am."

Chou was now getting very frustrated with this man.

"No I'm not Sailor…Mars or whoever. I'm just me. I'm just Chou."

The man froze. He was almost positive it was Sailor Mars. He took one last look over Chou's features.

'She isn't…'

"You're not…" Chou cut him off.

"No, I'm not that girl, whoever she is. I'm Chou!"

There was silence. They stared at each other for a long time before Chou opening her mouth to speak.

"W-Who are you, anyway?" Chou asked, coking her head to the side and stepping forward just a bit.

Before the man could answer, a girl behind him called out.

"Fiore!" The girl began, grabbing the man named Fiore's attention. He turned around to face the mysterious girl.

"What are you doing here? Go back home!!" She ordered him. Chou looked over to the far left and saw her friend Amy standing there.

"Amy?" Chou whispered to herself.

"Fine," the man, Fiore responded to Amy. Smirking, he his head around and looked at Chou.

"Goodbye…Chou…" He said before he lifted in the air and disappeared into a swirl of rose petals.

Chou stood speechless. Amy sighed and walked over to Chou, entwining her arms with her's.

"Amy, you know him?"

"Don't worry. Just forget about it ok?" Amy cooed as she and Chou walked off down the street of the park.

* * *

Chou couldn't help but feel curious. With everything that had happened, she wants to know more. She wants to find out more about this Fiore guy. She wants to; she intends to….


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, the music, the characters, or the quotes. I DO own this little beauty, though ^___^ **

**(A/N: BrightnessBEAUTY131, you have been bugging me to stop being lazy, and post this chapter. So, because of your 'powerful' words of encouragement, here it is!)**

-Chapter 2- (sorry, the navigation thing and the number of my chapters are a little mixed up)

"_Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart."_

"Amy, who was that man?" Chou questioned her friend as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. Today was rainy. The sky was dark and grey, and sidewalks were slippery as ice. Chou, even with three layers of clothes, was still cold. The wind didn't help any either.

Amy was hesitant to answer, and Chou could sense it.

"Amy, please just tell me. I can handle it."

This was something that Amy didn't want to go through. She had just recently met Chou, but she's known her long enough to know her vow. She certainly didn't want Chou getting involved with Fiore. It was bad news before it happened. Amy sighed and closed her eyes in defeat.

"He's…he's an old friend of ours-mine."

Chou and Amy had stopped walking, their umbrellas covering their heads as if to hide them from the sky. Amy felt like hiding. Fiore was not someone to get involved with. She couldn't even begin to fathom why Chou was so interested in him. It was incomprehensible.

"Oh. A-Alright then," Chou stuttered as she an Amy continued to walk to Bridges, their favorite coffee shop to hang out at.

Even though she dare not say anything, Chou knew there was more to Amy's story. Fiore couldn't just be 'an old friend.' She knew there had to be more to him. Chou knew it, but for some reason, Amy didn't spit it out. Chou was the non-judgmental type and Amy knew that. Still, she didn't tell her the real story.

Inwardly, Chou smiled. She decided to find out the truth from whom the man it concerns…Fiore himself.

* * *

The rain continued to fall as the two girls walked into the coffee shop, closed their umbrellas, and walking to the back of the line.

The line seemed to move quickly, and Chou was up next to order. The man in front of her spoke softly to the lady at the counter.

"Thank you."

His voice was gentle, and slightly feminine-like. It sounded all too familiar.

'That voice…' Chou thought to herself.

The man turned around, his strawberry orange hair falling into his intent eyes. Facing Chou, he smiled. He smiled, and then turned to walk away.

"Next…" The woman at the counter said to Chou, who wasn't paying attention. Her eyes followed the strangely familiar man as he walked over to an empty couch and sat down, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The woman called out again, finally grabbing Chou's attention. Chou gasped, and apologized for being so distracted as she began to order her drink.

"It'll be right up," The woman said and Chou walked away.

She couldn't help but stare. He seemed so familiar, yet she's never seen him before. Has she?

Hesitantly, she inched her way over to where he sat, and took a seat next to him silently.

Slowly, she turned her head to face him. Chou studied his features carefully and narrowed her eyes. The man chuckled slightly and fixed his gaze on her. Chou quickly averted her gaze to the floor, at her feet as her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Hello, there," the man said, smiling gently. Chou felt her heart skip a beat. She swallowed hard and stared into his sparkling eyes. They were beautiful. Chou wondered how such little things could say so much. He seemed so gentle, and caring. She felt like reaching out and stroking his cheek with her hand, but held back the urge. She hardly even knows this guy. She couldn't possibly reach out and touch him like that. It would be too weird.

From the counter, Amy looked back at Chou. Her eyes widened, not with surprise but with a sort of sadness for her friend(s). Her eyes twinkled as thought about Chou and Fiore. She didn't want either of them to get hurt, but she Fiore was an alien. Chou is only human. So many things seemed wrong with a relationship of two people of a different kind. But Amy didn't have the will power to keep her away from him. Even though Chou had made a vow to never fall in love, and Amy was one to make sure it didn't happen, maybe Fiore could be good for her. Maybe he is what Chou has been needed for so long. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all…

Chou cracked a small, shy smile and tried her hardest to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Hello." Chou wishes she knew who this boy was.

This boy knows exactly who Chou is. He remembers her very clearly. It only happened two days ago.

"I'm-"

"Chou…I know," the boy said, cutting her off.

Chou gasped and raised her eyebrows, her eyes twinkling.

"H-How do you know that?" She asked as her voice cracked.

'He can't be…'

"We had met only two days ago. You remember, don't you?" The boy asked in his soft and sweet velvety voice.

Chou blinked confusedly a few times, trying her hardest to refresh her memories. Everything but a boy wish strawberry orange hair came back to her. Then, she saw something: the man she had come in contact with those two days ago. The long blue hair, the violet-blue eyes, and the strange outfit; it all came back to her.

But how….

"Y-You…you're the…." Chou couldn't get the words to flow easily past her lips. She felt embarrassed and stupid.

His eyes twinkled like stars. Chou felt her breath catch in the pit of her throat. She has never felt like this before. Chou had seen people fall in love in movies, but she never imagined how it would feel. Well, she couldn't say she was falling in love, but something made her want to always be around this boy. He made her feel different, like she was floating high above the clouds, never to come back down.

"Fiore?" Chou asked, making sure she was right.

The boy chuckled and simply nodded in response.

"Hello again."


End file.
